No stars walk on earth
by teavious
Summary: Take me for who I am, or don't take me at all. (hnr drabbles; pairings may vary)
1. Mere human

**Lately, Hirunaka no Ryuusei makes victims in my heart, so i just started writing a lot for this fandom. This piece is based on my headcanon that yuyuka and mamura would get well really nice if they got over their awkard past, because they are so damn similar. **

* * *

It's the second time already, and no matter how many times Suzume tells her she's not a thid wheel, it's obvious and really, she made up all the excuses she could think of, but her best friend just wouldn't let her spend the weekend alone.

She's aware of the cold glares she receives from Mamura, after all she's the one ruining a perfect date, but she just shrugs her shoulders and takes another fry. He's still handsome, in a way that not a lot of boys are, somewhat frail but determined, but she's over that a long while ago, and the adoration is gone now that he is so human.

She sees and understands the looks he sends to Suzume when she stands up to go to the toilet, and she almost wants to slap some sense into him, because this peace and love he thinks he has it's built on unstable ground.

Nothing's sure in this world, she must remind himself and he's not sure if her words are true. Even the person in front of him might disappear, like that time when she decided to suddenly visit her hometown and left all her friends lost and heart-aching.

When Suzume is out of his vision, he turns to look at her, and she almost wants to scream that it's not her fault that this happened again, and he should know his girlfriend better. But he does, and that's why he never reproaches anything.

He never thought she'll get to see him as a lovesick guy, but here he was, blushing slightly at her mentioning anything related to him and Suzume, and then she decides.

_"I'm over you so hard."_

* * *

Christmas parties were supposed to be fun and interesting, but how she got stuck at the same table with Mamura, she doesn't quite know. Suzume is a cute reindeer and chats with everyone, and Mamura seems so jealous that she can't help but laugh and laugh. It sounds something similar to bells, he notices, and for the first time this night, he doesn't feel that bad and alone.

Her gaze wanders through the room, finding Minagawa in a corner, chatting with a girl she doesn't know much about, and she sighs, relaxing more on the couch. Mamura does the same few seconds later, while Suzume explains some traditions of hers to Inukai, and they look at each other and the next moment they laugh, together, and all the bitterness is gone.

_"We are so pathetic."_

* * *

Suzume throws a birthday party for her, and she's grateful she doesn't have to spend another year with her family. Kame and Tsuru both bring her flowers and from Suzume she receives a pink bow. She makes a disappointed face, but wears it anyway because it's from the Suzume that mixed another date with her birthday, and she can't help but throw looks of victory at Mamura, just to make him understand that she's also an important part of Potato-girl's life.

Just before leaving, he gets a keychain out of his pocket and hands it to her. As she looks at it, a cat with a pink ribbon, she laughs, but she won't admit she likes it.

_"It's sweaty."_

* * *

School was never actually fun for her when she wasn't with Kame, Tsuru or Suzume. Now that the first two have boyfriends and Suzume is visiting her mother again -this time telling them weeks ahead, just to be sure-, school is plain boring.

But from time to time she'll make Mamura go buy her a juice, and it'll remind herself of the reason why she have fallen in love with him in the first time: because he was such a gentle and nice guy. He remained the same, but blinded by the so much love he has for her best friend and now she's okay with it, because her blush follows the thoughts of another one.

He walks her home that day and the next one, and their chats are all about Suzume. She's doing most of the talking, while Mamura changes his expression from curious to thoughtful, and she realizes that, no matter how much she cares about Potato-girl, he's too good for her. And she knows things that none of them do, and she's painfully aware of how this story will end.

_"Good luck."_

* * *

It's like she predicted and she isn't surprised when the only one Mamura can turn to, heartbroken and ravished, it's her. It's okay, she thinks, because she doesn't care about him like she used to. It has changed something, somehow, and she wants to keep a secret the fact that the present from him hangs on the inside zipper of her bag.

He doesn't cry, Mamura is the one for strong emotions, but not embarassing ones. He just traces his fingers over her knuckles, not watching her in the face, and she's okay with anything, as long as he can be back. She's supporting Suzume, to find her happiness -even if that happiness is in Shishio-sensei and she breaks Mamura's heart in the process-, but she also feels so bad for the golden-haired boy.

She releases her hand from his grasp, and looks him in the eyes. He's somewhat lost, and she should've told him that this is how this all will end, but in the end it's Suzume's fault. She feels just a pinch of hate for the girl, leaving.

_"I'm just a human." _


	2. Discovers

He is nine years old and dreams of becoming an archeolog. He collects all the books about dinosaurs and old ruins, feeding his dream with the success of others. But he's not bothered, because the world is so large, and wonders await to be discovered at every step.

He starts digging holes in his yard two months later.

* * *

Now that he is twelve, half of his bookshelf is occupied with books on history, and everytime he says it out loud, his dream, his parents laugh lightly and wish him good luck. He gets angry at their behaviour, but it is just a matter of time.

He would find new wonders of the world.

* * *

He's sixteen and in love. The girl is beautiful and her skin is pale, and everytime he holds her hand he thinks of the statues of even more beautiful women, hidden under the land they're stepping on, waiting to be discovered. He wishes he would have talent, to make something that could preserve her beauty over the years- over hundreds of them.

She laughs when he first tells her about it, and instead snaps a photo of the two of them with her phone.

* * *

His dreams are dustied like the old books on dinosaurs and fossils in his old room now that he's nineteen and in college. He never talks about it, but it's a painful reminder that the world isn't as nice now as it have been back in his childhood. Now he's having a part-time job to pay his rent -a really small, crumpled apartment in an old building- and for his textbooks, and he wonders why he still tries to make something off his old passion if the big dream is untouchable.

He still finishes with the best grade from the whole university.

* * *

He's in his twenties and he doesn't believe in miracles or faith anymore. He's a teacher and he enjoys his job -somewhat-, but his heart still longs to the happy times of another him, and he can't get rid of his big glasses or his habit or running his hand through his hair until it's just a ball of mess.

But maybe meeting her, her becoming his student and all that followed from that day on, is a miracle, and maybe, just maybe, he just made his first discovery.

* * *

In his thirties, he burries his dreams instead of unburrying them, and he's alright with that. He doesn't want his chest to ache, he doesn't want his heart to run. He's the one who first found her, and still, everyone else took her for granted. He should've reminded himself earlier that she's just a human, and humans are as frail as the old artifacts.

He still wonders from time to time what he'll find if he dusted her heart, searched for trails of love.

But he'll never know that he'd found fingertips of him.

* * *

**I am that horrible type of person in a fandom that ships everyone with everyone and I have no shame in showing it into my writings, sorry. I love Shishio as a character A LOT, and I want him happy (although I am actually cheering for Mazume). Here you will find things written for mostly all the characters (or so I will try). Hope you liked this one!**


	3. Of words and cats

**Togyuka babies this time. Also, it's been a while, hope everyone's good!**

* * *

She finishes high-school with the feeling that everything happens to somebody else. She wakes up in the morning, gets dressed in her uniform, drinks a cup of tea. Nothing unusual.

There is panic between the crowd of students and she feels like she's in the wrong place. Only after their homeroom teacher brings flowers for everyone and then every student starts talking about their high-school experience, she finally realizes. This is it. This is her last day as a high schooler. And it hurts.

When Suzume speaks, she does more crying than talking, and how can she hold her tears? She cries and cries and cries. And she's happy that they're all going on their own roads, but she's sad because she feels like she won't be whole again if she's not surrounded by all those amazing people.

It's too cheesy, and when her family waits for her in the school yard, she smiles and laughs. She doesn't look back to that place full of memories; she decides she'll keep them in her heart instead.

But memories run after her, and no matter how much she tries to refuse them, they do a great job of reminding her she's all on her own now. Togyuu comes at her door the same evening. They're friends, although something in the way they're talking and moving when next to each other dictates a stronger feeling, she doesn't like to see the obvious signs.

"I like you."

He says it so naturally, after he already said it so many times, but as always, she blushes and decides she can't give a true enough response to that.

He sighs, and when he leaves, his shoulders are sagged a little. She feels sorry for him, and even sorrier for herself.

* * *

She's still in Tokyo, one of the not so many of her generation that chose the big city for university. She moves out from her parents' house and she finds the new apartment being too small. She lets go of some of her things, squeezing the others, and in the end it looks like a tornado of colors.

For a month, painting and furniture moving has been done with the help of Togyuu, along with old music coming from a cd-player. His arms are strong when moving her desk, but even stronger when he's dancing with her. He laughs, but she doesn't have it in her to let a giggle escape her mouth.

He stays over at her place while this happens. He helps her with shopping and whenever she comes home from her parents, he's waiting for her with pancakes or lunch.

"We're like a married couple."

She yelps and throws a pillow in his direction. He always voices what she barely has the courage to think about, and she's jealous.

* * *

When it's done, he leaves, smiling at her so genuinely, that it breaks her heart the thought of him wanting to go.

He doesn't, but he won't stay more than he's supposed to. People want something only when they don't have it. Although this might be fitting for him better.

For weeks after, it feels weird to go home without anyone in her mind, and it's weird to be welcomed by silence and stilled furniture, but in the end, she gets used to it. She has to.

"We got a divorce."

* * *

First day of university is hell. She nervously plays with the strap of her bag, brushing her hand through her bangs. She waits at the gates, doing breathing exercises, until he finally comes, excusing himself for tardiness. She smiles, relieved, and when they step in the building, together, she feels finally at peace.

On the crowded hallways, their shoulders brush more than often, and while she's on fire, he barely notices it. She wants to punch him, to stop this oblivious attitude, but instead she runs away from him, to get her schedule.

* * *

Two months after, she receives a call from her mother when she's in one of her classes. She doesn't stay until the end. Getting her things and dashing through the doors, with phone tightly held in her hands, she wants to just go away from anything this world means.

"Your father is sick."

Sick can mean so many things, but she knows it's something really bad. She stays on her couch, cup with now a cold tea in her hands and her view somewhere lost behind the wall in front of her, and she doesn't find the strength needed to get up and visit her parent.

Instead, she plays in her mind all those moments, when she was young, with her sister, her dad coming back from work, bringing them sweets. That moment when they went to the seaside and he helped her find the biggest seashell. Or that time when she entered the high-school she wanted to, and he bought her anything she wanted for a whole week.

She ends up outside, wrapped in a floral scarf. But she doesn't go home, instead she calls Togyuu.

"Can I crash at your place tonight?"

At the other end, he coughs loudly, before accepting, happy but worried tone at the same time. She hates how she's so readable. Or maybe she hates how good at reading her he got.

* * *

When he wakes up in the next morning, she's not there anymore, but his pillow is stained with her make-up. He barely remembers that she cried in front of him, pride put aside.

He calls her and she's not answering. He's working, but he can't concentrate. He feels like the broken arm he had in eight grade was more bearable than Yuyuka ignoring him.

Soon, he feels his whole being broken.

* * *

He finishes an important project with one of his jobs and they are all going out for a drink. It's Wednesday at midnight, and his body is sour and he feels a little bit light-headed, so at the moment the waiter comes at their table, he has to rub his eyes to make sure he sees well.

It's her, and for a moment, he feels like a rock was thrown at his chest.

He stumbles up from the chair, following her. It's obvious that she doesn't want to, but he doesn't say anything, just sits at one of the chairs at the bar.

"Minagawa, we're leaving!"

That's when he first looks directly at her.

"When you're ending your shift?"

His eyes are glaring through her, and only after she gets rid of the knot in her throat, she answers.

"In an hour."

He waves at his friends, making himself comfortable on the chair, ordering another cup of coffee that'll keep him awake.

"I don't need you to walk me home."

"Stubborn as always, I see."

She doesn't complain any longer, and when they leave, she allows him to take her hand in his.

* * *

He's sick and his throat hurts. He barely can explain to Yuyuka on the phone what's happening, and she's at his door again. It reminds them both of a time when all was only just a teenagers' game.

She makes the necessary phone calls for him, announcing of his sudden flu, all while preparing him a cup of tea. He's on the couch in his kitchen, with a blanket wrapped around his body, sneezing from time to time, and running with a high fever.

"You deserve this for staying in the rain last night."

He stops mid-coughing, looking at her with a face resembling a scolded puppy. When she hands him the cup, he doesn't say thank you.

"I love you."

She stills. It's a subtle, but obvious change in the words chosen. It's not _like_ anymore, something made her become even more important for him. She finally feels it's good enough.

"I love you too."


End file.
